Look Around to See You
by ShikiTeito
Summary: "aku ingin bertemu denganmu Sasuke-kun" "terima kasih sudah mau menungguku selama tiga tahun…" warn inside... fic for HB naruto kun XD


Disclaim naruto hanya punya bang Kishi…

Pair pinginnya GaaNaru ato KibaNaru tapi g jadi… yah sudahlah SasuNaru aja…

Warning… sho-ai, BL, typo(s) d usahain g ada…

Sum… "aku ingin bertemu denganmu Sasuke-kun" terima kasih sudah mau menungguku selama dua tahun…"

* * *

Look Around to See You

* * *

Dari awal kami pacaran, aku berharap bisa terus berada disampingnya. Hari ini panas begitu terik hingga membuatku kepanasan.

"Sasuke-kun sama sekali tidak datang… apa jangan-jangan dia lupa janjinya?" ujarku sama sekali tidak percaya sehingga kakiku terasa lemas. Aku berjongkok di tempatku berdiri, sungguh lelah menunggu kedatangan Sasuke.

Aku teringat tentang Sasuke lagi, "atau jangan-jangan dia… ?" setelah berkata seperti itu rasanya aku frustasi. Nggak mungkin, "Naru… percayalah pada Sasuke-kun… nggak mungkin dia begitu…" ujarku sambil berteriak frustasi.

"Genangan air?" ujar pasangan yang sedang berjalan, aku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan mereka bukankah tidak ada apa-apa disini?

Aku terus berjongkok menantikan kedatangan Sasuke, pasalnya hari ini adalah festival kembang api akan diadakan, dan aku ingin melihatnya bersama Sasuke. "Bukan hanya aku saja yang menantikannya kan? Sasuke-kun… apakah kau akan datang?" ujarku menatap langit biru bersih dengan matahari menyinari. Aku mulai mengingat ingat masa lalu kami.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, SMA kelas 3 musim panas…

"Sasuke-kun… bentar lagi libur musim panas, mau main kemana nih?" tanyaku pada Sasuke-kun yang sedang mengendarai sepeda miliknya, aku yang menumpang hanya bersantai sambil bersandar dipunggungnya.

Sasuke dengan sangat susah payah mengayuh sepeda miliknya, "kau gila apa? Kitakan udah kelas 3 tentu aja belajar buat ujian," ujar Sasuke terlihat ngosh-ngoshan karena mengayuh sepeda di bulan yang sangat panas ini.

"Hee… membosankan…" ujarku memanyunkan bibirku, memang aku sangat benci belajar, hanya Sasuke saja yang terlalu freak ama belajar, menyeramkan.

"Daripada itu, Naruto… kau tambah gemuk. Jangan-jangan kamu kebanyakan makan ramen ya?" tanyanya dengan nada santai.

Aku kaget dengan pertanyaan sasuke, apa-apaan dia. Mengataiku gemuk? Tidak ada maaf! "Sasuke-kun kau sialan… jahat, aku ngga makan ramen sebanyak itu kok…" elakku. Memang benar akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu banyak makan tapi akukan udah ngimbangin ama olahraga.

Kudengar Sasuke tertawa, aku tambah kesal maka kupukul saja punggungnya yang bisa menjadi pelampiasan diriku saat ini. "Uwaaa… sakit kit kit…" erangnya kesakitan tapi aku tidak peduli karena Sasuke-kun BAKA!

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, di ujung mataku Sasuke yang tidak menatap kedepan dan sedang menatapku hanya tersenyum. Emang bagus apa membuat orang kesal.

"Fuh… maaf aku bohong…" ujarnya menahan tawa, aku hanya cengo mendengar kebohongannya yang sempat membuatku marah. Aku bisa merasakan saat ini ekspresiku pasti seperti orang bodoh. "Sama sekali nggak berat kok, Naru-chan ringan bagaikan permen kapas yang sangat manis," ujarnya tersenyum bahagia.

Aku yang kesal menjewer telinganya, "? Lalu kenapa bohong!" ujarku sangsi akan alasan. Sasuke yang korban jewer dariku meminta maaf, sepertinya dia sedikit kesakitan.

"Habisnya… aku ingin melihat wajah marahmu Naruto…" ujarnya dengan tenang dan tiba-tiba sunyi. Aku yang dibelakang pun ikut terdiam, "… aneh" ujarku menyandarkan kepalaku dipunggungnya.

Entah mengapa, Sasuke suka sekali membuatku marah, padahal… apasih bagusnya membuat orang marah?

"Soalnya… kamu terlalu watados dan baik, walau terkadang aku cemburu melihatmu akrab sama si Inuzuka itu. Tapi… kau tetap pacar kebanggaanku," ujar Sasuke, rambutnya yang tertepa angin sepoi hari itu membuatnya sangat tampan ditambah dengan rayuan gombalnya yang selalu membuatku dag dig dug derr ini.

Aku bahagia mendengarnya maka kupeluk dia dari belakang setelah membenarkan dudukku menjadi menyamping. "Sasuke-kun…" panggilku. Seperti biasa jawaban Sasuke hanya hn apa tidak ada yang lain?

"Aku sangat menyukaimu…" ujarku histeris dan mempererat pelukanku. Kulihat Sasuke tersenyum dan menjawab, "aku juga."

Sungai di musim panas, angin sepoi yang menerpa kami, rambut hitam yang melambai-lambai oleh angin, dan keringat Sasuke. Semuanya berkilauan.

Di rumah Sasuke…

"Hee… seperti biasa rumah keluarga Uchiha memang besar…" ujarku cengo melihat kemegaha rumah keluarga Sasuke. Yah siapa yang tidak tahu keluarga Uchiha, keluarga kaya raya yang memiliki banyak perusahaan.

Sasuke terus melanjutkan meminum tehnya yang tadi disuguhkan oleh pelayan, "hanya kebetulan saja…" ujarnya tenang. "Aku malah lebih suka dirumahmu, Naruto…" ujar Sasuke tersenyum sambil memberikan sepotong cake coklat.

Aku menatap heran Sasuke, "hah? Benarkah? Apartemen bobrok yang sudah lebih dari 40 tahun itu nyaman? Aku tidak mengerti pikiran orang kaya," ujarku sweatdrop, tapi rasanya ada yang terlupa. "Ah!" jeritku tiba-tiba mengingatnya.

"Paman pulang telat hari ini, apa Sasuke-kun mau makan malam bersama?" tawarku pada Sasuke, kulihat raut wajahnya berubah. "Eh? ... boleh?" tanyanya salting, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Saat perjalan pulang kerumahku kami bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan kaki, kebetulan rumah sasuke hanya beberapa kompleks dari rumahku, maka tidak terlalu jauh bila berjalan kaki. "Hari ini, suasana hati ayah Sasuke-kun lagi baik ya? Biasanya hanya menyapa saja, tapi hari ini banyak mengobrol," ujarku mengingat kejadian tadi sore.

Kulihat sasuke tersenyum sekilas, "itu karena kamu terlalu polos menjawab semua pertanyaan Tou-san, lebih baik kamu memikirkan dirimu sendiri…" ujar Sasuke terus berjalan sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Aku membelalakkan mataku, "bukankah Sasuke-kun kadang juga baik?" tanyaku tersenyum kecut. Sasuke menatapku horror, "kata siapa aku (kadang) baik, aku hanyalah manusia licik. Aku (kadang) baik hanya kepada orang yang akrab denganku saja," ujar Sasuke dalam perjalanan.

Sasuke berhenti mendadak, "hei, Naruto… aku datang kerumahmu bukan hanya untuk makan malam sajakan?" ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan serius, tangannya terasa… panas. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan sekejap Sasuke meniadakan jarak diantara kami. Dia mengecupku sekilas, tetapi lama-lama semakin dalam.

XXX)XXX)XXX)

"Naruto… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke padaku, malam begitu indah. Bulan purnama bersinar terang, jelas sekali terlihat dari jendela kamarku. Kami berdua tertidur di kasur, setelah lelah melaukan hubungan intim. Aku tersenyum agar tidak membuat Sasuke khawatir, memang masih sakit tapi aku menahannya.

"… humm, rasanya disekitar sini terasa ada yang aneh," ujarku menyentuh dadaku sambil memejamkan mata merasakan apa yang sedang kujelaskan pada Sasuke. "Aneh?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara lirih.

Aku membuka mataku, "aku merasakan seperti ada tetesan air yang indah… menenangkan dan membahagiakan," jawabku sambil mengulas senyum. Sasuke tersenyum dengan jawabanku, kami… mungkin sangat bahagia.

VVV)VVV)VVV)

"Uwaaahh… imutnyaaa…" ujar Naruto tersenyum, memang strip hp berbentuk Kyuubi ini adalah benda termanis yang sangat Naruto inginkan dari dulu. Tapi karena Naruto tidak sempat untuk membelinya, maka dia urungkan saja niatnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "apa benar kau ingin ini?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dada seperti tidak puas akan keinginan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, puas akan apa yang diadapat.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "masa hadiah satu tahun kita jadian hanya strip hp saja…" ujar Sasuke berjalan duluan meninggalkan pemuda berambut pirang kita dibelakang, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan… ada les habis ini," ujar Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Sebelum Sasuke pergi jauh Naruto menghentikan langkah Sasuke, "tunggu, Sasuke!" teriaknya. Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang melihat sang pujaan hati berada, Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Menuju toko yang tadi dilihatnya.

Naruto memilih sesuatu ditoko tersebut, Sasuke menunggunya diluar dengan sabar. "Ini!" ujarnya menyerahkan sesuatu di kepalan tangannya.

Ditangan Sasuke saat ini terdapat sebuah hadiah dari Naruto, sebuah _writsband_ berwarna hitam polos. Dilihatnya kearah Naruto, "aku tidak tau apa yang bagus karena aku kurang terampil, tadinya aku bingung… mau memberikannya padamu atau tidak," ujar Naruto tersipu malu. Sasuke yang begitu senang memeluk Naruto sangat erat.

"Terima kasih… akan kujaga baik-baik, harus masuk Universitas Konoha… aku janji," ujar Sasuke sambil terus memeluk Naruto. Naruto yang merasa nyaman dipelukan Sasuke tersenyum dan menganggukka kepalanya, "ya… pasti!" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Mauk ke Universitas Konoha lalu mengambil jurusan kedokteran, bukankah itu impian Sasuke dari dulu?" ujar Naruto. Sasuke ingin masuk jurusan kedokteran karena saat ini, kakak yang sangat dia sayangi harus tinggal di rumah sakit karena penyakitnya semakin parah. Setelah ditinggal ibunya, sekarang harus berpisah dengan kakaknya, dan lagi… ayahnya sering jarang pulang.

Saat pulangpun tidak bertemu sapa dengan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kesepian. Dan karena orang tua Sasuke yang kaya, akhirnya Sasuke memfoya-foyakan uang pemberian ayahnya. Dan pada saat itu juga Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto ketua komite kedisiplinan sekolahnya.

Orang yang polos, cerewet dan berisik itu pendapat Sasuke pertama kali saat bertemu dengan Naruto. Tetapi setelah sering bertemu dengan Naruto, Sasuke menemukan sisi baik dan manis Naruto. Sasuke yang awalnya kesal lama kelamaan menjadi suka, benci jadi cinta.

Sasuke masih memeluk Naruto, mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut. "Kalau denganmu, aku merasa Naru bisa menutupi kekurangan dalam diriku, perasaan lembut yang kau berikan padaku" ujarnya lembut membuat sensasi hangat menjalar ketubuh Naruto.

'Ah… jari Sasuke yang membelai lembut rambutku… aku sangat menyukainya,' batinku sambil menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke. "Tapi… maaf, mungkin bakalan jarang ketemu, padahal lagi libur musim panas…" ujar sasuke melepas pelukannya padaku. "Tapi aku janji akan mengajakmu lihat festival tanggal 30 nanti…" tambahnya. Aku sangat bahagia dengan perkataannya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku senang, "Kalau begitu nanti aku akan memakai yukata saat festival…" ujarku sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang mungkin sangat disukai oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum, lalu ia ingat apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini. "Maaf aku pergi dulu, ya…" ujarnya setengah berlari. Aku melambaikan tanganku, "hati-hati Teme!" teriakku sambil masih terus melambaikan tangankua. Kulihat dikejauhan Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengar teriakanku.

Ini… adalah saat terakhirku bertemu dan melihat Sasuke… sasuke tiba-tiba saja pindah rumah entah kemana, menurut gossip dia pergi malam-malam sekali. Karena memang sudah direncanakan oleh ayah Sasuke bahwa mereka akan pindah entah kemana.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, "… eh? Bohong…" ujarku tak percaya. Padahal aku percaya bahwa dia akan terus disisiku selamanya.

Musim dingin tiba, musim gugur berlalu… tanpa adanya e-mail dan surat dari Sasuke. Musim semi tiba… sekarang aku sudah menjadi mahasiswa.

"Naruto…" sapa Kiba, sahabatku dari kecil. Dia sama-sama masuk universitas dan jurusan yang sama dengan diriku. "Pagi Kiba!" balasku dengan semangat. "Oh, apa kau sudah mengerjakan pr untuk hari ini?" tanya Kiba berdiri disampingku.

"Ah, belum aku lupa…" ujarku dengan suara lirih, Kiba tahu apa yang membuatku seperti ini. Sudah satu tahun Sasuke menghilang, seperti kpergian Sasuke, senyuman serta semangatku menghilang entah mengapa.

Kiba tiba-tiba memelukku, apa dia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang kami ada dikereta? "Naruto… kumohon jangan lemas begitu, aku yang melihatnya jadi sedih… kemana naruto yang kukenal selama ini? Hanya karena kepergian si brengsek itu kamu bisa seperti ini…" ujar Kiba melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam pundakku sangat kuat.

Aku hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan, "sudahlah Kiba… ini bukan salah Sasuke, kumohon jangan salahkan dia…" ujar Naruto lesu dan melepaskan genggaman Kiba. "Kata siapa ini bukan salah Sasuke? Ini semua asli dan murni kesalahannya, aku… tidak kami sangat menyukai senyumanmu yang polos dan riang seperti dulu… bukan senyuman palsu dan dibuat-buat seperti selama satu tahun ini…" ujar Kiba menjelaskan.

Memang selama satu tahun ini, aku sama sekali tidak tulus tersenyum. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa tersenyum tulus jika Sasuke tidak ada didekatku?

Musim panas tiba…

Sudah dua tahun lamanya Sasuke menghilang… hari ini tanggal 30 dengan badai menerjang kota kami. "Naruto… cob asana ambil surat-suratnya…" teriak paman Iruka dari bawah. Dengan langkah gontai, aku turun kelantai bawah.

Melihat pamanku bersama dengan pria berambut silver, Kakashi-san… pacar pamanku. Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk, sebenarnya paman tidak tahu bahwa aku telah mengetahui semuanya, tentang hubungan paman dengan Kakashi-san… pria yang dulu kusukai.

"Sayang… festival hari ini dibatalkan karena badai…" ujar pamanku sambil meneruskan masaknya.

Aku terus melihat satu persatu surat yang berada ditanganku. Hingga akhirnya… aku menemukan sebuah nama yang kukenal, sangat kukenal. Sasuke Uchiha.

Aku berlari keluar, "Naruto, kau mau kemana?" teriakan paman Iruka tidak menghentikan langkahku. Aku berlari sekuat-kuatnya menembus derasnya badai hari ini.

"_Maaf aku tiba-tiba menghilang 2 tahun lalu, tanggal 30 juli saat festival, kutunggu di stasiun jam 9 pagi…" _itu isi dalam surat yang tadi pagi kutemukan. Surat tulisan tangan dari Sasuke. Hari ini, aku pergi menemui Sasuke tidak masalah badai maupun petir, asal bertemu sasuke aku akan menrjangnya. Aku akan terus pergi walau harus mati sekalipun.

Ah… akhirnya sampai, ditempat ini…? Padahal tadi hujan badai di balik jembatan itu. Disini kenapa malah cerah? Bajuku basah… apa boleh buat, aku tidak membawa baju ganti. Biar kering secara alami saja…

Didepan jam aku terus menunggu rasanya berdebar-debar menunggunya, lelah menunggu sambil berdiri aku berjongkok menghilangkan sedikit kelelahanku. Menunggu satu menit kedatangan Sasuke bagai menunggu bertahun-tahun, aku ingin bertemu… aku kangen… sasuke, cepatlah datang…

2 tahun sejak hari itu, _"tanggal 30 Juli"_ aku tidak ingin menjadikan hari itu hari dimana Sasuke menghilang dari pandanganku, kumohon datanglah Sasuke… aku ingin bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama.

"Naruto?"

Aku menoleh kearah belakang, pemuda yang kutunggu-tunggu, seseorang yang telah menghilang dari pandanganku selama beberapa tahun. Akhirnya sekarang berada didepanku, dihadapanku, menyapaku? "…Naruto? Benar… Naruto kan?" tanyanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Air mataku jatuh satu persatu dari pelupuk mataku, "… apa… jahat… hiks… memang Sasuke piker, sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu?" ujarku sambil sesenggukkan, aku memukulnya sekencang kencangnya karena aku kangen melihat dirinya, mendengar suaranya. "Huoi… Sakit… sakit… kit… kit… kau sadis Naruto" ujar Sasuke sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Sadisan mana sama kamu!" ujarku sesenggukkan. Sasuke melihatku dengan tatapan tak percaya, seperti telah melihat hantu. Badan Sasuke gemetar, entah apa yang dia rasakan. "Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…" panggilnya terus sambil memelukku. Suaranya lirih hingga membuat hatiku pedih.

"Sasuke…" panggilku sambil membalas pelukannya, akhirnya kami bertemu. Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan mengitari kota berjalan dikeramaian. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa menghubungimu… aku takut mendengar suaramu," ujarnya terus berjalan. Sasuke tambah tinggi, suaranya juga semakin berat, seperti orang yang tak kukenal.

"Genangan air?"

"Padahal ngga hujan kenapa ada genangan air?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan writsband miliknya pemberian Naruto, "walau aku tidak bisa ikut ujian aku selalu diselamatkan oleh ini," ujar sasuke mencium writsband tersebut. Naruto yang melihatnya bersemu merah, malu sekali dan juga senang karena barang pemberiannya masih disimpan sampai sekarang. Naruto juga mengeluarkan strip hp pemberian Sasuke beserta hp miliknya.

"Sasuke… apa kau sudah melihat disebaliknya?" tanyaku menatap lurus Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum. Aku tahu apa maksud senyuman Sasuke, dia sudah mengetahui tulisan dibelakang writsband itu.

Ah… lihat kalau tanganku disentuh oleh Sasuke ada sesuatu yang meluap dan rasanya nyaman, lembut, bahagia perasaan ini andai bisa kusampaikan pada Sasuke. Kami mampir ketoko bunga di ujung jalan, Sasuke membeli satu buket bunga. Lalu kami berjalan lagi disini… jalan yang sering kami lalui berdua, eh? Bunga? Bunga itu buat apa? Kenapa di lempar ke sungai? Sasuke?

Sasuke berbalik menatapku, "terima kasih sudah menungguku walau sudah menghilang selama tiga tahun, Naruto…" ujar Sasuke tersenyum, mengapa tersenyum? Dan lagi 3 tahun?

Aku bertanya-tanya, "bukannya Sasuke menghilang dua tahun yang lalu? Musim panas kelas 3 SMA?" tanyaku merasa aneh. Kepalku tiba-tiba sakit, mengingat-ingat kejadian musim panas tahun ke 2 Sasuke menghilang.

Aku akan menemuimu tidak masalah badai maupun petir. Melintasi jembatan saat badai, dan cerah saat sampai distasiun. Tidak bisa berdiri…

"Aku… sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto, aku pergi ke makam Naruto…" ujar Sasuke membuat naruto membelalakkan matanya.

Naruto benar-benar membelalakkan matanya, 'ah… aku… ingat…' batin Naruto, dia lalu menutupi wajahnya menahan tangis yang telah tumpah. "Aku terjatuh dari jembatan itu dan mati… tenggelam…" ujar Naruto dengan suara lirih.

"Aku terpleset saat berusaha mengambil hpku," ujar Naruto, 'Saat terjatuh kesungai membutuhkan waktu 1 tahun untuk sampai di stasiun, kenapa aku melupakannya. Aku… adalah hantu…' batin Naruto shock bergetar karena tangisannya pecah.

Tangisan Naruto meledak, "apakah… Sasuke… tidak takut padaku?" ujar Naruto bergetar dengan hebatnya. Sasuke langsung menerjang menuju Naruto dan memeluknya, "dasar bodoh!" teriak sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Mana mungkin aku takut pada orang yang sangat kucintai… karena Naruto adalah Naruto, aku sangat senang bisa bersama denganmu… tenang dan nyaman," ujar sasuke terus memeluk Naruto.

'Aku juga… bila terus bersama Sasuke aku… merasa tenang dan nyaman..' batin Naruto terus menangis. "Bodoh… benda seperti itu bisa kubelikan berapapun banyaknya… dasar bodoh!" ujar Sasuke menitikkan airmatanya setelah sekian lama tidak ia titikkan.

'Ya… aku tahu itu… tapi apa kau tahu Sasuke, bagiku benda itu sangat berharga bagiku… ah… suaraku tidak bisa kukeluarkan… apa ini akhirnya aku bisa pergi kealam sana? Saat itu kurasakan kebang api bersinar menyinari kami yang berciuman saat itu… lembut dan manis, kecupan singkat yang ku impikan, aku merasa bahagia…'

Setiap musim panas aku pasti akan teringat saat-saat bersama dengan dirimu di musim panas itu. Tangisanku meledak, setelah dirimu tiada didepan mataku…

"Sensei…, Sasuke sensei?" panggil Saskura suster yang selalu membantuku, aku tersadar dari kenangan indahku saat musim panas. "Ah… maaf-maaf… ada apa?" tanyaku padanya. sakura menghela nafas dengan berat, dia menyadari ada sesuatu di atas mejaku.

"Lho… apa ini? Writsband? Sudah lusuh tapi seperti di simpan dengan baik…" ujar Sakura mengidentifikasi writsband tersebut.

Aku tersenyum, "ya… walau lusuh, ini adalah harta milkku."

"_Sasuke __ love Naruto Forever"_

* * *

Look Around to See You the end

* * *

Happy FID walo sangat amat telat sekali ==' gomen ~UU~

dan gomen lagi karena saia buat fic angst gini... =='

Dan O-M-E-D-E-T-O = Selamat,

T-A-N-J-O-U-B-I = ulang tahun

Omedetou Tanjoubi = Met ultah XD

Buat Naruto… rayain bedua aja ama Sasuke ya XD

Biar ntar saia poto2 adegan ehem-ehem nya XD

Dan please R&R yo… para reader…. UU


End file.
